tascforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Accel
"h" '' ''-Accel Accel is one of the main hosts in the TASCforce community. He is known for his obsession with the letter H, the memetic status of his cat Pablo, and being the creator of MYCAH. His most notable RPs are the Enser Acceleracers RP, Acceleracers: High Octane, Pokemon: Elements, and Infinite Loop: Overdrive. Accel is known to be indecisive on whether or not to take things seriously, but is a committed member to servers he takes interest in and is one of, if not the most active members in the community. Introduction Accel was one of the first three members to kickstart the TASCforce, alongside Concorde and DragonZX. He made the executive decision to create an Acceleracers roleplay in the roleplay server that had spontaneously popped up in the Acceleracers discord server created by Enser. From then on, Accel was an active member in the TASCforce, consistently being in or planning at least one RP. Gilded Age (Jul. 2017-Nov. 2017) Accel was one of the ten members to participate in the original Acceleracers RP in July, quickly becoming the de facto host due to having prior experience with hosting Hot Wheels based RPs. The RP was slightly disjointed, but was clearly for fun. This was the first server to use the voting system for Racing Realms. Accel was known to be a less consistent host in these days, almost neglectful of the server at times. Two big hiatuses plagued the server, one after the Cliffside Realm and one after Blizzard. The latter ended with Enser pruning the channel due to inactivity, and the deletion of the RP before it completed... sparking the shockwave of more RPs that lead to the TASCforce proper. Following the Swamp Realm, Accel would hold a grudge against DragonZX due to the Swamp Realm Incident. He would remain friends with Trub (then called Tri) along with Vinbey99 and become friends with Concorde and DennnisSkywalker, being indifferent about the rest of the cast. The next RP Accel would actually host would be the Original Pokemon RP in September, which brought more veteran TASCforce members into the group, such as BRX, Skycutter, and Silavet. However, at the time Accel only thought of them as more RPers to fill out the ranks and didn't get to know them. The server would be ditched yet again in favor of the upcoming roleplay, TARP. Accel was a major player in TARP, playing as the second Teku Leader incarnation of Adam Carter, one of many to come. It was clear he was still in the server for the sake of fun, as demonstrated by the inclusion of his real life pets in the Acceledrome. Throughout the RP, his character had a deep rivalry with Concorde's something that, as time went on, ended up being reflected out of RP as well. Following the aftermath of the Ruins Realm Crisis, Concorde had gone from friend to foe in his eyes. In addition, Accel became more controlling in general after the situation, to prevent such a crisis from happening again. This would backstab him later on, specifically during the Dark Age. It also caused a clash of ideals between him and Trub during the latter half of the RP, where a protest about the Pokemon RP's activity caused him major stress after he was temporarily banned from TARP. The ending to TARP left him unsatisfied due to Taki Ide's inclusion in the Ultimate Race, thus giving him a drive to host a continuation that didn't leave the plot on that mark. Ironically enough, the day after TARP was completed, the Safari Zone Crisis killed the Pokemon RP due to other people's hand, so he was left to wonder... should he have even bothered to revive it at all? During the last RP in the Gilded Age, Tri's Pokemon RP, Accel chose to participate, and was put back into power alongside him and Silavet. However, the server was shut down due to complaints about how Silavet was handling the plot. While Accel had gone from being skeptical of Silavet to disliking him, he had a change of heart and took interest in a server that Silavet had DMed him a few days after the death of Tri's Pokemon RP. Accel joined the server two days late and made his entrance into the Stellar Age. Stellar Age (Nov. 2017-Feb. 2018) For the first half of the Stellar Age, Accel took a back seat in hosting and let Silavet give it a go. Initially, he, most like most others, was blown away by his performance using a secondary account, SRBS, to narrate and the more serious tone in Stellardawn, two trends that would become apparent in the community later on, specifically in the Recovery Age and Renaissance Age. Accel got to know Silavet better and became good friends with him through the voice chats in the plot discussion Group DM. Tensions with Trub and Concorde caused their friendships to take a 180, and while he still respected Trub and reconciled with him shortly after, Accel went from disliking Concorde to hating him with a passion. Accel became a slightly more mature, but mostly edgier person during the first half of the Stellar Age, dealing with repercussions of putting school second and staying up at late hours to keep up with Stellardawn's schedule. Accel was the one to preserve the iconic mistake and meme, "Del walked into the store, looking for store." The second half of the Stellar Age was Aftermath II, a follow-up to TARP hosted by Accel. As a host, however, it was clear Accel had no clue what he was doing. He consistently waited until the last minute to plan Realms, relied on randomness to determine most of the plot, directly went against what he said would happen, neglected all but a few members of the cast, and was overall rude, immature, and unable to curb insane situations. This lead to many different problems throughout the server, such as the Oreo Theft Incident, the Second Place Crisis, the Bank Robbery Incident, and Rail Rodder. After and during its completion, the server was nicknamed "Aftermeme" due to these constant incidents. At the very least, Accel reached out to DragonZX and the two made up, the latter rejoining the TASCforce. Near the end of the server's life span, Silavet's younger sister Arcurus, whom had been watching from the background since Stellardawn and caused multiple SRBS related cursed situations before, made the bold move to force Accel to step up his game and realize how much of an immature brat he had become. Their method was fool-proof; steal the SRBS account from Silavet and make it into the bane of Accel's existence, an anime-based account. Following a desperate attempt at brute-forcing the account back, Accel was locked into a stalemate and vowed to himself to make sure Aftermath II didn't screw up. This ambition would be his end, however, as the last few Realms of Aftermath II still ended up neglecting others, it's just that more effort was put into it. During the finale, he made the mistake of rolling with things on the fly, something that only Silavet could handle at the time. This lead to him having to retcon part of the finale half-way through it, and the finale ended up being rushed overall anyways- mission failed. SRBS would not be restored to its former glory until midway through the Dark Age. With the Stellar Age in its final steps, Accel was left a stressed control freak who was on rough terms with Silavet and didn't want to step anywhere near Concorde. He considers it the era of TASCforce that he regrets the most overall. Dark Age (March 2018-May 2018) Immediately after the end of Aftermath II, Accel hosted the RP now known as Monkeh Man Fan Club, an Acceleracers RP known for how scripted it was. While other servers such as Silavet's Acceleracers RP were ongoing at the same time, the server was Accel's main focus up until around April. Accel and Trub were on rocky ground throughout March, but overall understood that it was due to each other's stresses and maintained a friendship. Silavet attempted to eliminate the community's negative bias against Concorde and Accel's bias against him with Pokemon RP II, in which he participated with the alternative account Travious. Accel had a few rough patches through the rest of the Dark Age, but overall mellowed out and started to become a better person in general. No RPs reached completion during the Dark Age. Recovery Age (May 2018-August 2018) The debut RP of the Recovery Age was New Horizon, the concept of which being pitched to Silavet by Accel. It began with everyone on good terms and Accel being more laid-back and meme-influenced, but as time went on he became more engrossed with the RP's chaotic yet sensical plot style, focusing on his character development and actively trying to push it for once. His rivalry with Concorde flared up once more after the Leon Battle Incident, and would continue yet again until the Renaissance Age. This culminated in one of the most immoral acts Accel has taken throughout the server, the complete sabotage of Unoriginal MR2's World Race: The New Beginning solely because Concorde was a co-host. Prior to the event, during the start of July, Accel and Trub figured that for their anniversary RP planned to happen later that month they were running low on members and needed to bring in new blood. This lead to the birth of Test RP, an experimental roleplay meant to bring in new members to the TASCforce. Notable recruits were Murx, Mr.Copy Ninja, and Donny2108slender, the former becoming good friends with Accel and a sort of apprentice to him for a time. The aforementioned anniversary RP turned out to be Acceleracers: Legacy, which Accel saw as a good concept with poor execution. The reasoning for this was because of the Realm Roster Crisis that saw Accel being put out of power and replaced with Vating, leaving him feeling abandoned and causing conflict between him and Trub. The second, pettiest, and overall more minor reason was an unironic argument over the ethicality of watching anime. This actually happened. In the end, the server lasted six Racing Realms before petering out and being replaced by Acceleracers: Drive to Survive, which was also short-lived. New Horizon also fell off the radar during the end of the Recovery Age, but its continuity and established lore still lived on outside the server. By the end of the Recovery Age, Accel figured he had goals to fill and had to step up his game; he had to actually start completing roleplays. Renaissance Age (September 2018-Present) On September 6, 2018, what is currently the longest running roleplay in the TASCforce community, Pokemon: Elements, began. This server was hosted by Accel and was originally very small in terms of cast, consisting of only himself, Murx, BRX, and Skycutter. However, a few days later Trub and Silavet would join in the server, being the debut of the full Eeveelution Trifecta consisting of SRBS, MYCAH, and TRAB. Overall, Accel would become a more goal-driven person around this time, making peace with old enemies including Concorde. Elements, specifically in Kanto, improved on past mistakes for the genre, and was praised by the members that were in it. However, in October of the same year, Accel set his sights on a goal just as ambitious as completing a Pokemon roleplay. Fixing the mistakes of Aftermath II. The concept of High Octane was originally brought up in a Recruitment Server made in October. In it, Accel described a potential Acceleracers RP that he wanted the best of the best for, slated for the Spring or Summer of 2019. Preliminary names included Acceleracers: Apex and Acceleracers: Overdrive, the latter being used later on for an Infinite Loop RP hosted by Accel. In the end, the server ended up starting the day of the Winter Solstice instead. It was overall successful with only a few bumps. Notably, a misunderstanding led to Concorde trying to hold a turf war that lead to High Octane being shut down. In addition, during the final week of the server, an argument between Accel against Silavet and Vating almost lead to him being exiled from the TASCforce community, which fortunately did not occur. In the end, Accel had finally achieved his goal. He had hosted a successful Acceleracers RP and completed it. With the biggest hurdle behind him, Accel was going to make Elements top priority, until a new challenger approached less than a few hours after High Octane's completion. That server? Silavet's newest idea, an indirect sequel to New Horizon, Fantasy. This server, while Accel was initially very skeptical of the concept, ended up being high risk high reward for him. The payout was high reward, giving Accel the chance to use what is quite definitely the Adam Carter with the most character development out of any version of the character. It also encouraged him to expand the lore and backstory around the character, and overall got him back on good terms with everyone once again. Accel also created the first relatively successful Joke RP in the community the same exact day that Fantasy started, Full Acceleration. The server, based on the webcomic of the same name, had its first session on March 9th, two days after Fantasy's debut, and lasted 10 Circuits until its last session on April 27, 2019. Accel enjoyed hosting the server but ultimately had to set it aside to make room for schoolwork and ensure the integrity of ongoing serious RPs and upcoming Summer RPs. In late March, Accel proposed the idea of a remastered version of the Dark Age street racing RP, USRC. After thinking the idea would be too limiting, he changed the concept into an Infinite Loop RP in late May. The server has yet to start. Servers Being one of the main four hosts of the TASCforce, Accel has been the pioneer of many Roleplay of varying types. Gilded Age * Enser Acceleracers RP * Original Pokemon RP Stellar Age * Pokemon: Silverwing * Aftermath II Dark Age * Monkeh Man Fan Club * USRC Recovery Age * Test RP * Drive to Survive Renaissance Age * Pokemon: Elements * High Octane * Full Acceleration * Infinite Loop: Overdrive Memes On a similar note, Accel's memetic nature means he has created or is the source of many inside jokes. * Kadeem is Gone (arguable) * Pablo * Heck Not * H * Board Games with Legendaries * The element of surprise * Anti-Anime Association * Behold My Chariot Character List * Adam Carter * Cody Vestri * Jason Denaiu * Dipper * Felix Blaise Trivia * Since he was the one that formed and hosted the Enser Acceleracers RP, Accel is by definition founder of the TASCforce. * There is a higher density of Adam Carters than any other character in the TASCforce. * Accel has hosted the most servers out of any TASCforce member. * Accel has stated that his favorite incarnation of Adam Carter is New Horizon, although it might change once Infinite Loop: Overdrive debuts. Category:TASCforce members Category:Hosts